when opposites attract
by Irysbleu
Summary: New girl....or is it new love? A new girl joins the group....she threatens sakura's intelligence and sasuke's strength.....but naruto finds her oddly attractive.....although this new girl's heart is set on her new sensei.
1. What goes around, comes around

_**OOFF:**I SEE THAT THERE ARE NO NARUTO STORIES ABOUT KAKASHI! THAT IS...ANYWAYS...HERE IS MY FF WITH AND BASICALLY ABOUT KAKASHI_

**_IFF:_**What goes around, comes around:

"Hey kid! Get back here!" an old fish merchant shouted to me. I couldn't believe I won't stop! I couldn't believe I stole the fish! I couldn't even believe _how_ I stole the fish! I walked right in, broke one of the fish merchants neck and dashed off with people screaming and yelling. Now here I was, fish clutched so hard in my hands that it began to ooze it's guts. _Eww!_ I thought, sickly to myself. "I know that this stuff is making me _glup_ sick..." I said out loud, "But, we need to eat. It's been _glup_ seven days since we ate." I climbed onto the top of a rooftop and jumped for rooftop to rooftop. _"Almost there!"_ I said happily. I started to imagine and taste the cooked fish and then..._SNATCH!_... "Hey thanks buddy. You saved me a lot of trouble and a lot of money!" I stopped and looked into my empty hands and then to the boy holding my fish. He smiled and said, "We get to eat to night!" and punched the air with his right fist while yelling, "Believe it!" and off he went. I stared at the spot he just ran from as he jumped from tree to tree into the forest. "Stealing from a girl is just not right!" I shouted to him and ran after him, with the sword from on my back in hand.

_**OOFF:**NOT MUCH...BUT THERE WILL BE!_


	2. Stupid punk

_Stupid little punk! Who does he think he is? Punching the air like hes some cool kid or something. I'll cut his arms off. Then we will see who punches the air. And what is up with that "Believe it!" stuff. What a weirdo. _Yeah, I was pretty upset as I jumped from tree to tree, just to follow the little twerp. I lost track of him as soon as I started yelling death threats at him. "Damn it, I need that fish." I said out loud to myself.

"And what would you need this peticular fish for?" a voice said behind me. I jumped immediatly and turned around. It was the boy with the yellow hair. He was smiling ear to ear. I lowered my eyes and swung my sword toward him. He jumped out the way, smiling still. No hint of fear was on his face.

"Can't catch me!" he said, again jumping from the trees. This time I was determined to catch him. I paid close attention to him as he jumped from tree to tree. He suddenly jumped all the way down and I followed. I realized it was steep jump and i didn't know what to do. I looked to my left and there he was standing on a tree branch, waving goodbye. "You son of a--" i began and closed my eyes as I awaited impact. _Hopefully, im just okay enough to run my foot up his ass._ I thought angirly.

"Naruto, you know that you are not suppose to hurt others when you steal. Your just suppose to take and run off. Not allow them to follow you." I heard a voice close to me and the sensation of falling stopped. I opened my eyes to an older male. He was looking down at me with a smile. One of his eyes were covered with a strange bandana. I couldn't make out the symbol ontop of it.

"Leave it to that idiot to get someone to follow him." The guy put me and I looked around him to see who had just said that. A boy, no older than the punk who stole from me, had arms crossed over his chest and head looking up. A girl, with pink hair, just waved to me.

"Okay...where am I? What do you want?" I said alarmed, taking out my sword. The guy who basically rescued me had ran behind me, taking the sword from my hands and said, "Woah now. Is that anyway to treat someone who had just rescued you? Besides, you the one who came here." "I was following that little punk up there." I said pointing at the boy.

"Hey, I just wanted a bite to eat." he said, left arm behind his head. "Did you even consider the possibilty that I NEEDED this fish?" I asked angrily. The boy looked down at the fish and smelt it. "Looks like a regular fish to me. What's so special about it?" he threw the fish down to me. I caught it, them dropped it with a face of shock. "You big idiot! What the hell did you do that for?" I was seething.

"It's just a fish, get over it." the boy with his arms crossed said. "You'll have to forgive Sasuke. He has no emotions whatsoever." the guy who resuced me said. "My name is Kakashi. That little, punk, you refered to is Naruto and she is Sakura." " Look, I don't want introductions to people I don't necessarily care about. I just wanna know who is going to pay for my fish!" I said with a huff. Kakashi scratced his masked nose. Naruto was pulling a leaf out of a tree. Sakura was shuffling her feet and Sasuke was looking as annoyed as ever.

"Don't you think that if we had money, we wouldn't have stolen from you?" Sasuke mumbled. _I hadn't thought of that._ "How about you tell us your name, then we will sort out the money thing." Sakura suggested. "I don't give name to people who will taste my sword." I said and reached for the sword on my back.Nothing was there. " My...uhh...sword." I repeated. _Wheres my freakin sword?_ Kakashi was swinging it around.

"This is a fine sword by the way. You might as well just tell us your name." He smiled. I sighed and sat down. " My name is Kaoru Misuki. Okay? Is that it? Can I have my money and sword back?" I asked. "Why do you desperatly need that fish?" Kakashi asked.


	3. Kakashi is a bit forward

_OOFF:_ I'm very glad that a lot of people helped me a bit. Thank you x-Starbuck-x for suggesting the paragraph thingy...lol.

_IFF:_

I sighed once again. _God damn, these people are nosy as hell._ I thought to myself. "Well, my mother is very ill. The doctor said that a certain fish can help cure her. The fish that that idiot stole." I evil eyed the boy named Naruto. He just waved back at me. "See, I only just turned 18 a couple of weeks ago," _Hmm, 18? That's legal, right?_ Kakashi asked himself with a smug smile. "And I have to be the one to help her."

"Don't you have a father or siblings?" Naruto asked, jumping down from the tree. "Mind your buisness. It's your fault that I have to go and buy a new fish. Darn it. The fish keeper probably will kill me as soon as I set foot in the shop. I mean, I did just snap one of the guy's necks." I said allowed to myself. Naruto's eyes grew wide. He stepped back a bit and hide behind Kakashi.

"Here, Naruto will be the one to accumpany you back to the shop. By the time you get there, hide behind a tree and Naruto will get it for you. Is that okay with you?" Kakashi asked, kneeling a bit to my level, seeing as I was so short. It was then that I got a good look at him. The eye that was covered had a large scar going down the middle. Something hit the inside of me hard. _I can't believe it. I'm attracted to this guy! _I thought with a shudder.

"Sure, t-that's f-fine." I stuttered a bit.I looked away and tried to hide my blush. He smiled and placed his hand on my shoulder as he said," Good, off you go.Naruto, we will wait for you here. It was nice meeting you Kaoru-chan. By the way, You have pretty, brown eyes." I blushed and hurried my way out of there. "Gosh, Kakashi-sensi. She just turned 18. You didn't have to be so forward." Kasuke said with a huff.

"I was just being...umm...nice." I heard him reply. As me and the punk, as I like to label him, got to the streets, I immediatly started to think about this Kakashi person. _Why had she called him sensi? Does he train them for something? What is up with that? Or maybe--_ "Sorry about stealing your fish." Naruto said, interrupting my thoughts. "Well, it was stupide for yo to have taken it in the first place if you knew you sensi had money." I said walking faster.

"I wouldn't have taken it from you if I hadn't know you were so pretty." he said, trying to catch up. I stopped walking and he ran into the back of me. "Listen you," I began as I turned around, staring at him on the ground, "If you think things are going to get better from you just dishing out compliments, you have another thing coming." I began to walk away, stopped and helped him up.

"It was a nice compliment by the way." I smiled a bit and continued walking.


	4. Naruto's idea

Naruto dusted himself off and ran up to me. "I meant it when I said that. I wasn't trying to make you forgive me. It was VERY wrong for me to have stolen it from you." He was adjusting his bandana. I didn't even consider the fact of if I was pretty or not. Brown hair, brown eyes. Pretty typical. My hair was always down and straight,unless,of course, I was stealing something. Then, it was up in a ponytail. I wore males clothing. I just didn't feel confortable in a dress or kimono. I normally just wore a pair of baggy blue pants and a short sleeved black shirt. I also wore a blue jacket with it's arms cut off.

People usually mistakened me for a boy, and I was fine with that. My father was a ninja. He was injured badly during a fight. By this time, when I was 15, ourvillage(called thevillage underwater, all though we aren't really underwater)was being invaded by another set of ninjas. They needed every male they could find. My father new that it was time for me to help, but seeing as I was a girl, they wouldn't except me. My father put my hair up, dressed me as boyish as he could and I was allowed to fight.

They soon found out I was female, after I stupidly kissed our captains son after we won the battle. My family was outcasted then and we had to live on the outskirts of town. They would except me back as soon as I was 18, but my mother had gotten very sick. I couldn't leave her. So, here I am, trying to get a fish to save her. I guess you could consider me a ninja. I was never allowed to enter my village's ninja academy. Can't be outcasted to enter it. So, Im an unofficial ninja.

Naruto and I had neared the shop. I had told him about my past because he was annoying me about it. I stopped as soon as I saw the shop owner. "You claim to want to be a ninja. How about you go in with me." Naruto said smiling again. He took off his orange jacket, reveling a black shirt like mine. I stared as he tried to hand it to me. "All ninja are suppose to be stealthy. Wear my clothes and I'll wear yours. I even give you my bandana. I'll see how ninja like you can be."

Right next to me was the ninja academy. Out walked the captain's son that I had kissed. He wore our ninja academy bandana. I, for some reason, grew quite angry. Naruto, still trying to hand me his jacket, looked to were I was staring and seething. "That's the kid, isn't it?" he asked. I nodded and said, "He barely did anything in the battle. Just been pampered by women who was on the side lines. Oh, that annoys me so much. I should holding that bandana."

I looked at the orange jacket and took it. "Alright, Naruto. Let's do it." He smiled as I said that.


	5. Caught

I took off my jacket and took his.He put on my jacket asIon the bandana, just as Kasing, the captain's son, got closer. I put my hair up quickly and pulled the bandana down, almost like Kakashi. "You look even prettier with you hair up." Naruto had said, blushing, as we walked in. "Shutup. Boys don't call other boys pretty." I replied in a low voice. I looked at Naruto and we both smiled. "There it is. Yellow back fish." I had told him. It was right in front of us.

He and I began to whistle. The shop owner was now following us with a suspicious face. _Oh man! We are so busted!_ I thought to myself."Hey, do I know you from somewhere?" theowner asked, grabbing my shoulder._Heh, let's see how ninja like she can be._ Naruto thought to himself. I looked at Naruto and he looked and winked. I widened my eyes as I say what he did in almost slow motion.

He jetted across the room and snatched the fish. I couldn't believe it. "What are you doing? Didn't your sensi give you money?" I asked as I grabbed his shirt. "No, he just slipped me a note saying, 'steal the fish and leave'." Naruto smiled. _That dumb idiotic, but very handsome jerk of an sensi ninja. Who teaches their student that?_I thought to myself. I then had a small flash back as I remembered what Sasuka had said, "Don't you think that if we had money, we wouldn't have stolen from you?" I smacked myself in the head. _He was right!_

"Kasing, we have some trouble makers in here." the owner was calling for Kasing. I looked for Naruto and realized that he had ran and was nowhere to be seen. _Son ofa--. _Kasing took out his sword and was coming toward me. It was a good thing he couldn't recognise me. I went for my sword. It wasn't there. I just remembered that Kakashi hadn't given me it back. He was just on a roll today.

I grabbed a broom stick just as he swung on me. I saw Naruto ontop of a stack of fruits. He winked and and jumped on Kasing. Kasing fell on me, which made his sword cut my shoulder. "Did you notSEE that he had a sword!" I yelled out as I winced in pain. Blood rushed out into the boy's jacket. Naruto pulled Kasing off of me and helped me up. "I'm so sorry. Hang on, here he comes." He put his hands together and shouted, "Kage Bunshin, no jutsu" He suddenly became more than one Naruto. I was so shocked that I didn't care if my amr was bleeding. I just wanted to do that! The bandana was falling on my head, so I took it off. Bad Idea.

"It-it's you! Kaoru! Your suppose to be banished." Kasing said, waking up a bit. Naruto's copies said, In unison, "That was before she became 18"


	6. Goodbye

I was still shocked at what Naruto did that I didn't care, until I was snapped back into reality by my shoulder. It hurt so bad. "Here, take this to your mother." one of the copies said. He threw me the fish and was about to attact Kasing. "Naruto," I shouted, about to run out. They all turned to me. "Thank you." I said, blushing.He nodded and went to work on Kasing. I ran out and continued running until I got home.

As I ran through the door. I lost a lot of blood. There was trail of it behind me. Not a long line. Just driplets. I realized that Kasing's men had followed me with a piece of paper. I saw the doctor when I shut the door. He was kneeling over my mother. I looked at him and then my father and siblings. They all looked back at me with a face of pain. I knew something wasn't right.

The men were beating on our door. I was trying to hold it back the best I could. "I-I have the fish, doctor Himoto." I said to the doctor. The doctor shook his head in pity. "Your to late Kaoru. She is gone." I dropped the fish. I was shocked. "When? When did this happen?" I asked, yelling. "2 hours after you left." one of my siblings answered. I couldn't believe it. I didn't care about a thing in the world now.

I stepped back from the door and allowed the men to come in. "Kaoru Misuki.You have been charged with stealing and the death of many shop owners. You are now banished from the village underwater." The man said, reading from a scroll. Come peacefully and we MAY let you go unharmed.

"Father, I'm sorry. I thought that if I got caught, it wouldn't matter because momma would have the fish. But, now it is pointless." The man reading the scroll had a rope wrapped around my wrist. My father came up to me and kissed the top of my head. Tears rolled down my face as I stared at the lifeless body of my momma.

"It's okay, Kaoru. Your mother knew that you wanted to help her. She wanted you to have this, on acount of the fact that she knew her time has come." He put the scroll from my mother into my pants pocket. "We should never have left the village hidden in the leaves." Yes, that is where my family was from. We had moved to this village do to the attacks of the 9 tailed fox.

I nodded and my youngest brother came up to me and hugged my leg. "We miss you, Kao...ru." he said. He was only 3, But able to talk almost perfect english. My other brother, who was 9, came up and merely nodded. I looked at him. He reminded me of someone. I couldn't think of it. I just stared at him. I kneeled down to him and looked him in the eyes.

He looked back and then, tears streaming down his face, hugged me around the neck. I wanted to put my arms around him. My 3 year old brother came over and hugged me around the neck too. My tears came out faster now. They were silent tears.

"Come on, we don't have all day." the man holding the rope said and he wanked the rope, pulling me fast away from my brothers. The started to cry and run after me. I looked away and whispered a, "Good bye, I love you." to them. My mother was the last thing I saw. My brothers had just got to the door when SLAM! The henchmen slammed the door on them. I grew angry, But could do nothing about it.


	7. Knights in armor

We walked down the walk way in silence. _What are they going to do to me?_ I kept asking myself. When we got to a little place just outside of town, almost near where I met Kakashi and his students, they dropped me. We were close to a small patch of water. The funny thing about the village underwater was that there wasn't much water near there.

The man who read a scroll last time had another. "We, the people, of the village underwater, will not be able to let you go do to the fact of you haven disgraced our people. We will not kill your family nor will we banish them. They are now free to live in our village again. It is you that we must exterminate." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

I didn't care at the same time either.I simply sighed with relief because my family was able to enter the village again. The henchmen were silent again. They just merely took out a sword and put me next to a tree. I just realized that I'll never be able to read the note that my mother had left me. I wanted to ask to be able to read it, but they blindfolded and put a fold over my mouth.

I felt tears roll down my face again. I couldn't see a thing. So, I just prayed and told my mother that I'd meet her soon. I heard them take the sword out it's holder and I felt the blade on my neck. I then felt it rise and then----nothing. I awaited impact, wondering if they waiting a bit or trying to mess with me. Then, I heard the most weirdest thing, almost like what Naruto had said.

"CHIDORI!" said a voice very loud. Then, I saw a blue light at the corner of my eyes. I heard moans and then, silence. Someone was now walking closer to me. I didn't do anything but, hoped for the best. I was lifted off the ground and the fold of my mouth was removed. "Are you okay?" I heard the person holding me ask.

He took off the blindfold and I adjusted my eyes. It was him. Kakashi. I nodded and he put me down. His hands were in his pants pocket and he just stared at me. I looked a bit confused and turned to look at the henchmen. They all had a hole inside them that was in the same spot. "W-what did you do?" I asked in shock.

"Well, they were all standing in a line so I decided to take them all out with one move." He answered. "How did you know to come here?" I asked. He simply shrugged and said, "Naruto came back to us and said that he saw a couple of guys following you. So, I followed them. He seemed pretty upset and almost begged me to help you." I tilted my head and shook it.

"Where is Naruto?" "He should be back with the others. The guy he was fighting sent a couple of guys after him so he had to finish them off." Kakashi was looking at me worried. "Come on, you forgot your sword at the campsite." and he turned and began to walk. I followed with my head down. _My 2 knights. One in orange and one in blue and green armor._ I laughed to myself.


	8. The real story

When we got to the site, Naruto was holding my sword and polishing it. It was bloody and I had never cleaned it before, so I was kinda glad. When he saw me, his eyes seemed to light up. He stood up and handed me my sword. I took it, threw it down, and hugged him."Thank you for helping me." Sakura made this shocked face. Sasuke was stabbing the ground with his Kunais.Kakashi took out a strange, small orange book.

I let go of Naruto. I smiled at his reaction. I picked up my sword and put it back in it's holder. I turned to walk away But, then, stopped. _I have nowhere to go!_ I thought to myself. I turned to them with a look of dispair. I fell to the ground on my knees. "I have...nowhere to go." I said, looking up. My arms were shaking. "My village banished me for good."

They looked at me confused. "I do not wish to be a burden, but is there someway for which I can follow you? I'm an excellent cook and..I can...umm..."I had to stop and think. _Think! What else can you do besides cooking?_ I couldn't think of anything. "I won't be with you guys long. Just long enough for me to be able to go back to my home village.

"This isn't you real village?" Sakura asked, helping me off the ground. I shook my head. "My family is origanly from the hidden leaf village." "Your from our village?" Naruto asked, shocked. "Yes, that is why my family was treated so hard. Remember when I told you my father was hurt during a battle,Naruto? That was because our own men tried to kill him."

"See, the family I told you about is not my real family. 12 years ago, when I was 6, my real mother and father were killed by the most evilist creature known to man. The ninetailed fox." For some reason, Naruto cringes and looks away. Kakashi put his book down and was now staring at me. Even Sasuke was paying attention. Eyes kept moving from me to Naruto. Naruto still would not look at me.

"My family was gone. I was then picked up by 2 people. They took me in and to a place close to the leaf village. After all was cleaned up and better, we went back there. We then moved to here.Now, like before, I have nowhere to go." I slumped next to a tree. "You can come with us," Kakashi said, as he lifted my head up to look at him. "We may need you. From what Naruto says, your pretty good. You can come with us." He repeated.

I looked at the others. "Is it alright with them?" I asked. Sakura nodded and said, "Sure! It will be good to have another girl around here." she smiled. _OOFF: _When I right in italics-bold, that is when Sakura is in her...umm...when she thinks to herself and that weird black image of her comes up. _IFF: **You just better not come near my Sasuke!**_ "Then it is settled, you will come with us."

"Can we stop by my house? I have to grab some extra clothes." They nodded and as I started to walk with them behind me, Naruto came up and said, "Welcome to the group." and smiled kinda embarresed. I nodded and continued walking. "By the way, I'm 17, not 18. I lied." I smiled.

_17? That's still legal, right? I haven't been with a women in a while...just these 12 year olds. 17 just might be the right age to---_Kakashi was thinking to himself, but Naruto came up and asked, "I shouldn't tell her about the...me being the ninetailed fox, right sensi?" _OOFF:_Kaoru can't hear them._ IFF:_ "No Naruto. I don't think it's quite yet the time to tell her that sort of thing."


	9. A big but upsetting surprize

_OOFF:_ I'm sorry if I confused people when I said that there weren't any stories...i mean...there are, just not enough for my liking...I love reading the kakashi stories...there just needs to be more...sorry...big kakashi fan...look at my name...lol..oh...and OOFF and IFF mean out of fanfic and in fanfic. Im to lazy to right the whole thing..so...

_IFF:_ I was so happy that things were going my way. I was smiling ear to ear. Kakashi was walking next to me, asking me a ton of questions. My favorite one was this, "Are you single." I just cracked up laughing. It was hard for me to breathe. "Thanks, I hadn't laughed like that in a while.Oh, and yes I am." He nodded. I was so glad that I could laugh again. I has as tall as Kakashi's shoulders. I didn't have to look up far.

"So what's up with this thing?" I asked, taking the book out of the little pouch of his pants. His eyes...or eye I should say, grew wide and he grabbed the book. He replaced it and looked at the three behind him. They looked confused. He leaned over to me a bit and said, "Uh..I'll tell you about it later." I laughed and shook my head.

"Your an unoffical ninja I hear from Naruto, huh?" he asked me. I nodded. "Yeah, I mean. They wouldn't let me join the academy so, I am but not." He nodded and said, "Would you like to go into the academy in your real hometown?" he asked without looking at me. I was so happy that I hugged him. "I honestly can?" He nodded with a smile.

"I'll even see if you can be in our group." I smiled and took out my sword. It wasn't as heavy as before. Probably because all of the dirt was cleaned off. When had finally gotten to my family's hut as I was feeling the dull edges of the blade. It reminded me of the cut I had gotten from Kasing. My arm was now bandaged up, thanks to Sakura. I did feel a bit weak though.

I was staring down at my sword when I noticed that Kakashi had stopped walking. I turned around and saw that the others had stopped as well. All four of their eyes were huge. "What's the matter guys? All it is is my family's hut. There are nobody who will--hurt--you--." I stopped as I turned around and saw our hut in ruins.

The roof was caved in. The windows and furniture were broken and throw outside. There was blood everywhere. It was a mess. I ran inside and so did the others. I had to throw away boards and fallen pieces of ceiling. I ran into the center looking around me at all that was broken. The others walked in and Sasuke said, "Something is not right. Something is wrong." I nodded and stopped short and stared at the ground. 3 dead bodies laid on the ground, bloody and cut open.

I fell to my knees and looked away and Kakashi ran over to me. He put his arms around me from my back.He squeezed me hard andplaced his head on my shoulders. Hesaid into my ear, "No, don't look away. Look at what enemy ninja's will do to you and your family. It is hard. I know. You just have to get revenge. Just ask Sasuke and he will help you deal."

"You may be an orphan once again, But, you are with us. Your are with me now and I will help you. As well as the others." I turned around to him, hugged him hard and stood up. I walked over to the bodies. "Can you help me, bury them?" I asked. They all nodded and walked over to me. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura lifted my father. Kakashi lifted my 9 year old brother and I lifted my 3 year old brother.

We all walked them to a spot by some pretty trees and a small lake. After we buried them, Kakashi and Naruto came to me with crosses that they both made.


End file.
